Kayla
by RomeoWolf
Summary: she was the daughter of them. Raver black hair, Brown eyes, Pale skin. (rated T just for safe)
1. author's note

_**Important author's note**_

_**This story is about Mickayla and Brady's daughter. She doesn't know who they are. They both died somehow**_

_**And this is my first fan-fic so stay with me here. Boomer is being a little over protective with Kayla. Oh I almost forgot here's a little sneak peak**_

_**Brady died protecting his wife Mikayla. Mikayla died of childbirth when her baby Girl was born, Kayla. **_

_**So that's it also there is one more thing I need 5+ reviews so I can make another chapter so hope you like it By **_


	2. intro

Hello people! I got 3 reviews! So here's the 1st chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own POK even though I wish I did

**(Kayla's P.O.V)**

Hi I'm Kayla. I'm Boomer's daughter. I spend most of my time doing homework, nothing, or guard training. You might think doing nothing is awesome. But no, my life is horrible. I can't go out and have fun like most teens. All I'm doing is nothing fun.

The only Friends I have are my sister and my cousin. Cassie, my cousin she has: blond hair, blue eyes, and light skin. Pryia, My sister has: brown hair, Brown eyes, and dark skin. We all live in the castle together. I have a huge family.

My dad always told me tails about this guy named, Sirocco. Sirocco would always steal from the castle. He would rob the rich and feed the poor. I would think it was fascinating. It was way more fun than being cooped up in the castle all day. I would rather live like that, than live in a castle. I would love to live in the jungle and be a robber.

Cassie; however she's like her mother, she loves to be in the castle all the time. Be served by waiters all day. She shops and loves fashion. She would spend hours picking the right dress for school.

Pryia wished to be like Sirocco too. She loved doing guard training, helping the waiters, and helping the guards do their job. But dad always said: it's to dangerous or you should be in your room. What a party pooper.

Any ways I would love to be Sirocco other than a Princess. Would you? It would be fun to be Sirocco, but that would never happen.

So hope you liked it! Sorry it was a fairly short chapter. I have homework to do. Who hates algebra? I also need: 3 + reviews to go on!


	3. Shopping

**So I got more reviews so here's the next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pair of Kings **

**Ps. I am trying to work on my length.**

**Pss. I've been hearing a lot of questions about Mikayla and Brady being alive. There not going to be, but they'll be seen soon **

**(Kayla P.O.V)**

Ugg Pryia and I just got out of training, and I'm so tired I don't want to see another machete again. Cassie came out baling, oh and I wonder why.

"My favorite Kincouan store closed" she said in a pouting mood.

"Can't you shop somewhere else, it's just another store" Pryia said.

"It's not just another store; it's a magical, life changing, Beautiful"-

"It's just a shoe store. And there are thousands of shoe stores" I said

"But this store makes you look pretty." She said.

"How would you feel if you lost something important to you?" she said.

"Like, um, One Direction" she said.

"Nope, I don't like One Direction." I said

"Justin Beaber, Elvis, Taylor swift? She said.

"Nope, Nope, and yes."

"Pryia let's go shopping at everywhere." She said. "Oh and you're carrying the bags." She said.

"Okay," she said. And they walked off.

**(Pryia's P.O.V)**

"weve been to 10 stores, oh many more do we have to go to?"

"until I get tired." She said.

"when is that?" I said.

"until it gets dark." She said.

Oh my I'm carring like 20 bags. And it's 4:00.

"uh it's getting dark outside. Lets go home." I said trying to trick her. I'ts proboly not going to work. But it was worth a shot.

"Yes it's getting a little dark outside, let's go home." She said.

We walked home.

**(Kayla's P.O.V)**

I saw Cassie and Pryia coming over to me. Pryia was carrying like 20 bags.

" hi how was the shopping" I said

"great!" she exlaimed in the most cheerful mood.

"horrible!" Pryia exlaimed.

"so tomaro is you and Pryia's Bithday! so what are you going to wear?

She asked.

"my usual." I said

"no, no, no, that wont do at all." She said looking at me in descust.

"I've got you soething better" she pulled out a Big frilly Prom dress out of one of the bags.

"this is from me to you" she said.

"I love it" I lied. I hate it. It's like a big wedding dress.

"So I'll see you tomaro" she said

**Hope you liked the 2****nd**** chapter. It might be short. Like I said I am trying here so by**

** Peace: Wolf6004**


	4. happy birthday

**I have no homework today so I'm really board. I guess this is chapter 3! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pair of Kings. :(**

**(Kayla P.O.V)**

Today is Pryia and I's 14th birthday. Today I have to wear that ugly dress.

Pryia came into our shared room.

"Hello Kayla!" she said with a cheery smile

"Hi." I said.

"What's the matter?" she said

"Hi have to wear the most ugly dress in the world." I said

"Is it that dress Cassie gave you?" she asked

I rolled my eyes "yes!" I exclaimed.

"Do what I do, don't wear the dress. She said.

"Won't it hurt her feelings? And that dress costs a fortune!" I said

"Trust me it won't, and we have 10 gold bars in the vault."

"Ok I trust you, and do you know what time our party begins."

"I think in about 20 minutes." She said

"Ok" I said.

I got dressed and I headed down stairs.

I saw my mother and father and a bunch of other of people I don't even know.

I saw Cassie and Pryia texting on their phone. I walked over to them.

"Hi!" I said.

"Hi!" they said at the same time.

"Why aren't you wearing your dress I gave you?" asked Cassie

"Um, it was to small." I said.

"I'm pretty sure I gave you the right size?" she said.

"I'm going to have a good talk to the store clerk." She said.

The servants brought out the cake. They were big, a little too big.

"Yea! That's what I'm talking about!" Pryia exclaimed.

I ignored the size of the cake. I ate like 2 slices of it and I gave the rest to the villagers. I don't like sugar that much. I was looking for a veggie cup. There was none to be found. That Darn Pryia, why does she order all fat?

I walked around saying hi to everyone. Soon the party was over. I was glad. I walked up to our room. And I kept pacing around. Thinking how do get out of the castle, or how do I live like Sirocco?

**Oooooooo that was so fun to wright. I hope you like it. Like I said I am working on my length. So by**

**Ps. R&R Peace, Wolf6004**


	5. sneeking out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pair of kings**

**(Pryia P.O.V)**

I walked into our shared room; Kayla seemed to be pacing around.

"Hi!" I exclaimed.

"Oh hi." She said.

"Wacha doing." I asked.

"Thinking" she said.

"About what." I asked.

"Sirocco" she said.

"What about Sirocco?" I asked again.

"I need to find a way to escape the castle!" she said.

"I want freedom too, but we have Mason. That big muscular ape Is sure to stop us, if he knew what we were doing. I said.

"But first we need to get the materials and proper clothing." She said.

We got the most casual clothes we have. And got dressed in them.

"Okay so we got the proper clothing. So what else do we need?" I asked.

"We need to get something to hold our needs. And we need to pack food water, and a dagger. And we Shure need a weapon belt. She said.

"But where do we find a weapon belt?" I said.

We looked at each other like we know where to get one.

"Let's go sneak in Mason's bedroom." She said.

**(Kayla's P.O.V) **

We walked into Mason's bedroom. On his nightstand it had a picture of a girl. She had: chestnut brown hair, green eyes, and she was holding a machete. And she was next to a guy who had raven black hair, brown eyes, and light skin.

"Hey Pryia do you know who these people are?" I asked hoping she would answer.

"No, and are we supposed to be looking for a weapon thingy? She said.

I found a pink machete that had the name Mikayla on it.

"Hey look I found one." I said,

"Oh and here's a weapon belt." I said.

"I found one too." She said. "Let's go."

"We found a satchel and some bread and water. And we have to do something with the hair" I said.

"How about a sloppy bun" she said.

"That would be perfect!" I said.

We got some hair ties and we made a sloppy bun.

"Ok so we got all we need. Now what? She asked.

"We need to escape" I said

"how? She asked.  
"Lanny!" I called

"He came. "Hello you majesties!" he said.

"We need your help" Pryia said.

"For what?" he questioned me.

"We need you to distract the guards." Pryia said.

"For…" he said.

"We need to escape the castle!" I said.

"Ok."

"Thank you." I said.

He started running out calling "guards!" he said.

We got a rope and climbed down. And ran into the deepest part of the jungle.

** And done. Hoped you like it R&R**

** Peace, Wolf6004**


	6. missing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pair of kings**

**So sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while blame school. And by the way I changed their age to 11 I hope you don't mind. :) One more thing: a shout out to my friend Pryia for letting me uses her name. :) **

**(Rebecca P.O.V)**

I was walking to Kayla and Pryia's room. Which used to be Mikayla's.

I opened the door.

They weren't in there room.

I ran to Boomer as quickly as I can.

I saw him sleeping in our bed.

"Boomer!" I yelled. "Kayla and Pryia are gone!" I said. That got his attention

"What! Why didn't you say so?" He yelled.

We ran out of the room. And Boomer was calling: "Guards! Mason! Mahuma! Anyone!"

"My King! What's wrong?" He said.

"Kayla and Pryia are missing." He said out of breath.

"What's all the commotion?" Cassie said climbing down the stairs. Holding a tedi bear

"Well at least you're safe." Boomer said in relief.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Do you know any resin why Mikayla and Pryia went missing?" Boomer asked.

"Well I did see them climb down a rope." She said.

"And then what?" Mason asked.

"They ran into the jungle." He said in a confused look. Candace and Boz came down. And asked what's going on.

"Kayla and Pryia are missing." Mason said.

"Mason form a search Party. And Look every place where she could be." Boomer said. And said look extra-long.

Mason Ran out of the throne room.

**Sorry it was short blame school and choir. :) **

**R&R**

**Peace,**

**Wolf 6004**


End file.
